The present invention generally relates to measuring instruments, and more specifically to a brake rotor thickness measurement gage.
Traditionally, to measure the thickness of a brake rotor of a motor vehicle, the wheel must be removed in order to provide convenient access to the rotor with conventional measurement gages. When performed in a garage, for example, the car must be at least partially jacked up, the bolts holding the wheel in place be removed. It is only after the wheel is removed that the rotor can be measured. Outside of the garage, without the benefit of a jack or lift, it is difficult, if not impossible, to make the measurement. Either way, the checking of brake rotors becomes a time consuming procedure since the wheels must subsequently be replaced after the measurements have been taken.
With currently available measurement gages, therefore, the measurement of the thickness of the rotors must usually be conducted at a service center where equipment for quickly and conveniently removing the wheels is available. Many states have programs for spot checking the brake rotor thicknesses of transport vehicles by the authorities. Such programs have, however, been hampered and slowed down by the difficulty in obtaining convenient access to the brake rotors in the field.